tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dafang Group
New Dafang Heavy Industries & Technology Co., Ltd. is a heavy engineering & construction machinery manufacturers based in China. The company was founded in 1984 by ?. The company headquarters is located in Zhengzhou, Henan, China. New Dafang Group Introduction Zhengzhou New Dafang Heavy Industries & Technology Co., Ltd. is a high-tech enterprise, specializing in research, development, manufacturing and selling of heavy machinery. Based on technology innovation, it has designed & manufactured a series of important engineering construction & fabrication equipment with intellectual property rights. Its products has been applied in the field for a number of major infrastructure projects such as; expressway's, high speed railway, maglev train, urban rail transit, harbour construction, building, shipbuilding, metallurgy, water conservation, wind power industry, etc. The company undertakes a lot of China National 863 Scientific Program, Torch Program, National Science & Technology Pillar Program, the China National 10th Five Year Plan Important and Large-scale Equipment Research. Besides, it has owned over 30 national patents, created over 10 China-firsts, and filled in over 20 China domestic blanks. Those ensure its technology being in the lead around the world. Top technology has tremendously promoted Dafang's core competitiveness. ;Product ranges covers: Shipyard equipment: shipyard transporter, shipyard crane like gantry crane, aerial work platform. Engineering equipment: hydraulic piling rig; concrete box girder bridge construction equipment; high speed rail construction equipment, including box girder crane, box girder transporter, overhead launching gantry, track laying machine. Other products: self propelled modular trailers/SPMT, wind turbine crane, steel plant transporter; tunnel plate transporter, container cranes, etc. Milestone *In 1984 , established Zhengzhou Dafang. *In 1995, designed and built China's 1st unit of 150t diagonal-cable type bridge girder erection machine and used in the construction of Jiangyin Yangtzi River Bridge. *In 1997, designed and built China's 1st 1000t bridge-fabrication machine and used in the construction of Xiamen Haicang bridge. *In 1999, designed and built China's 1st 450t Girder carrier and used in Qinhuangdao-Shenyang railway express. *In 2000, designed and built China's 1st unit of bridge girder segment-erecting machine and used in the construction of Shanghai Liuhe bridge. *In 2000, designed and built China's 1st Water Trough Bridge-fabrication Machine and used in the construction of Dongguan-Shenzhen water-supply project. *In 2001, designed and built China's 1st 100t Shipyard Transporter and used in Zhejiang shipyard Ltd for the movement of blocks. *In 2001, designed and built China's 1st 200t rubber tyre Gantry Crane and used in the construction of Shanghai Magnetic levitation project. *In 2004, designed and built China's 1st 900t Girder Carrier and used in railway express project. *In 2005, designed and built China's 1st 900t rubber tyre gantry crane, used in railway express project. *In 2006, designed and built the DPG500 rail layer, used in railway express project. *In 2007, designed and built China's 1st 125t metallurgy self-propelled hydraulic transporter used in Jiangsu Shagang Group,a steel plant in China. Machine Range * Piling rig/rotary drilling rig * Shipyard transporter (50t-900t) * Shipyard crane (120t-500t) * Steel plant transporter * Tunnel plate transporter * Self-propelled hydraulic modular trailers (DCM 2500t) * High speed rail construction equipment: box girder bridge building machine (cast-in-situ), box girder gantry crane, girder carrier, launching gantry crane, track laying machine. * Aerial work platform * Wind turbine crane See also * Special Purpose Machines * Construction Plant Manufactures References / sources *www.constrequip.com External links *New Dafang webpage Category:New Defang Group Category:Companies of China Category:Companies founded in 1984 Category:Specialist machinery manufacturers Category:Special purpose machines Category:Piling Machinery Category:Crane manufacturers Category:Companies based in Henan